


The Minister's Throne

by MaidenM



Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Face-Sitting, Ferdie's inferiority complex, Happy Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: “They dare insult Lady Edelgard in front of you?” he asked, already making a mental list of who had been present during the negotiations and what their weaknesses might be. Ferdinand shook his head.“Not the Emperor, no. They are not that stupid. But you?” The redhead sighed. “They mock you to my face.”Based on the look on Ferdinand’s face moments later, he did not expect Hubert to laugh.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	The Minister's Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I just write porn now. This is my life, I accept it.
> 
> Once again written for the kinkmeme, prompter wanted Hubert eating Ferdie's ass and so did I.
> 
> Also how do people write porn without plot? I tried. As you can see from the over 1k words on Ferdie's role as the only diplomatically gifted of the Adrastean trio, I did not succeed.

It had been a long day, even by Hubert’s standards. Reforming a continent was no small task and while Hubert and Lady Edelgard had spent their teenage years planning for war it was becoming increasingly clear to them that they hadn’t really prepared for peace. Their days were filled with battles that couldn’t be won by brute force or subtle death and Hubert had to admit, he did not expect this to be the hardest part.

Negotiations with diplomats from all over the continent had a tendency to be… loaded, every dignitary looking at them as if they were both worried that a misstep might spark another war or deny them resources for the rebuilding efforts. Lady Edelgard had confided in him several times that at times she feared she was not up to the task of balancing power for the sake of stability and kindness for the sake of the people.

Lucky for them, Ferdinand was.

Although, now that his lover stood before him naked and with skin reddened from a hot bath and a frown on his face, Hubert wondered if they had come to rely on their Prime Minister’s ability to ease tensions a little bit too much.

“There are days I wonder if you do it on purpose,” Ferdinand grumbled as he toweled his hair. Hubert had to tear his eyes away from his bouncing pectorals and focus on the words, as bad as he was at diplomacy he knew a cue to listen when he heard one.

“I take it the negotiations didn’t go as well as we’d hoped?” Hubert asked, catching the damp towel Ferdinand decided to throw at him with no effort to hide his frustrations.

“They went well. I am good at my job, in case you forget,” Ferdinand snapped, almost making Hubert flinch. They had come a long way from their antagonistic days, it was becoming increasingly rare that they argued outside of official meetings and he couldn’t deny that it stung more than he expected. “But you, both of you, seem almost determined to see how far you can push them sometimes. I sometimes wonder where you would be without me.”

Ferdinand walked past him towards their bed and flopped down on his belly in a display that spoke volumes of his exhaustion. Hubert frowned, he couldn’t remember anything particularly bad that had happened while his Lady had been receiving their guests before Ferdinand’s negotiations. His Lady had spoken of how she hoped there was a solution they could all agree on, that she had made her suggestions to the Prime Minister and Hubert had agreed with her that yes, with her guidance they were sure to find their way to a brighter future. He hadn’t even made any subtle threats this time. He hung the towel off the back of a chair and went over to sit down by his lover’s side.

“I… apologize,” he tried, “I can assure you, we did not try to make them angry or irritated. I thought the whole thing went well, actually. Lady Edelgard made some very good points and---”

“I’m aware of what you think of her points,” Ferdinand interrupted, voice muffled as he lay with his face half covered by his pillow. “They are  _ all _ very well aware of what you think of her points!”

Hubert frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Ferdinand huffed and turned his head to face him, but he didn’t say anything for a few moments. His amber eyes looked at him, regarding Hubert with that gaze he had found so frustrating in his youth, a gaze that he had misconstrued many times as criticism and scorn. Now he knew it was merely the look of gears turning in Ferdinand’s head, of words lining up in the right order. Eventually Ferdinand sighed.

“I am sorry, Hubert. I made it sound as if I am angry at you. That is not the truth,” Ferdinand admitted, reaching out his hand to his beloved. Hubert took it, giving it a light squeeze to urge him to continue. “I am angry at them. At what they say about you and Edelgard. At their inability to see what wonderful people you can be. And at myself for failing to explain that to them,” he sighed, pulling Hubert’s hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss upon his fingers. “They say such things about you…”

Hubert frown, briefly dispersed by the love in Ferdinand’s voice, came back in full force.

“They dare insult Lady Edelgard in front of you?” he asked, already making a mental list of who had been present during the negotiations and what their weaknesses might be. Ferdinand shook his head.

“Not the Emperor, no. They are not that stupid. But you?” The redhead sighed. “They mock you to my face.”

Based on the look on Ferdinand’s face moments later, he did not expect Hubert to laugh.

“Now I’m curious,” Hubert chuckled as his laughter died down, “what do they say about me?”

“Hubert! How can you not care about this?” Ferdinand exclaimed as he sat up, his hair falling around his shoulders. “You are the Minister of the Imperial Household! You are a war hero and her highness’ right hand man, they should not say such things--!”

“What kind of things?” Hubert interrupted, clearly more entertained than annoyed as his hand came up to toy with a lock of ginger hair. “Let me guess then, was the word ‘sycophant’ used?” Ferdinand huffed in annoyance.

“No, nothing so direct,” he mumbled, leaning his head into Hubert’s hand as he combed through his slightly damp mane with his long fingers. “They know better than that. But they do not hesitate to make insinuations.”

“Such as?”

Ferdinand hesitated. A mild blush graced his cheeks before he answered.

“They called your face… the ‘True Throne of Lady Hresvelg’, for one.”

Hubert stilled. The implication was not lost upon him, of course, nor was it the worst he had heard in terms of his loyalty to his lady. He would even find it amusing if it was not for the frown and deepening blush on Ferdinand's face. Something clicked in his mind.

“You’re jealous,” he stated.

“I am not jealous! I have no need to be jealous!” Ferdinand snapped, turning away from him with his face burning. “I… I am merely angry that they would say something like that, that they would put the image into my head! There are already so many rumors about--” He stopped quickly, one of his fists tightened into the bedsheets. Hubert grazed his fingers against the tight grip, urging it to relax so he could hold it.

He didn’t really know what to say. He knew of the rumors, of course. His Lady did not pay them any heed so neither did he, but if they bothered Ferdinand…

Well, if Ferdinand was bothered then he would fix it but that was something that might take some planning and effort. Something big, maybe life-altering and---

He idly allowed himself to trace a line across Ferdinand’s ring finger.

Later.

But for now, at least he could improve Ferdinand’s mood.

He leaned over to place a soft kiss upon Ferdinand’s earlobe, another on his cheekbone, his cheek, his nose, quietly urging him to face him for a proper, loving kiss.

“Those fools don’t know what they are talking about,” he whispered between kisses, “their comments are of no consequence.”

“I know, I am sorr--”

“Don’t apologize. It is not something you have to apologize for. All you have to do,” he placed his other hand onto Ferdinand’s back, pushing him back down on the mattress, “is allow me to remind you that they are fools, and that as far as I am concerned,” he placed a wet kiss between the redhead’s shoulder blades, “I would be honored if you’d think of my face as  _ your _ throne.”

A huff told him Ferdinand was hardly impressed with his joke but it was no matter. He had already crawled down to seat himself behind his lover, trailing more kisses down his spine to the swell of his ass. He cupped it with both hands, smiling as Ferdinand tilted his hips to give him better access. 

“You terrible man,” Ferdinand muttered as Hubert spread his cheeks wide, “as if I did not already know you would spend every free moment you have between my legs.” He gasped as Hubert nibbled on his ass.

Wasting no more time, Hubert gave a long swipe of his tongue down between the cheeks feeling Ferdinand jump slightly in his grip as he did. His hole twitched, just centimeters away from Hubert’s face earning a response from Hubert’s own cock from the confines of his trousers. He kissed, lapped, licked at it, earning sweet moans from his beloved and minute movements from the redhead’s hips. 

The tip of his tongue circled the muscle, teasing it and taking his time as his head filled with the pleasant fog that Ferdinand’s mere pleasure never failed to rise within him. He could, and had, spend hours toying with his body, building pleasure to new heights only to drag him down and do it all over again and again until Ferdinand would whimper for his mercy. He wanted to reduce the noise in Ferdinand’s mind, the ever buzzing ambitions that feed into his misplaced insecurities and doubts until the only thing Ferdinand could know for certain was that he was loved, pleased and perfect in Hubert’s arms.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand breathed with a shudder as Hubert’s tongue finally breached him, a graceful arc to his back as he pressed his behind closer to Hubert’s eager mouth.

His tongue swirled, drawing moans and short breaths from his beloved as his hands fondled his ass. He could smell the soap Ferdinand had used during his bath, a slight disappointment in him as he loved the scent that was simply Ferdinand and how he was the only one who knew it so intimately. The taste of him was clean as well, and Hubert wanted nothing more than to make him dirty again.

“Can you come like this, Ferdinand?” he asked as he pulled away, a finger coming to tease at the redhead’s wet rim. “Just on my tongue? Just for me?”

“You know I can,” Ferdinand chuckled, only to turn around and with one graceful movement he flipped them around so his sculpted thighs bracketed Hubert’s chest and his backside facing his lover, “the real question is; can you?”

Hubert’s breath left him as Ferdinand maneuvered himself so that his plump ass hovered just above his head, and oh what a sight it was. Hubert groaned, hands coming up to help Ferdinand into place and his cock hammering in his smalls. He let his tongue lap at the balls hanging before him like fruits from a tree, his nose pressed against the redhead’s taint. The weight of the cavalier on his chest filled him with something he barely knew how to name, something so similar to the innocent feeling of serving his Lady but simultaneously leagues away from it. He felt solid, grounded. As if moving from this spot was anathema to the very core of his being. Gently, he once more lapped at Ferdinand’s hole, delighting in the feeling of the man’s weight accentuating every shudder and twitch in his body.

A thick cloud shrouded his thoughts as everything fell away. The diplomats, the argument, the slowly forming future he wished to create for Ferdinand alone, all of it became distant notions far too unimportant when compared to the sensations filling his body and mind like the gentlest of crashes. He was nothing, no-one. His only purpose was to please Ferdinand with his mouth.

“You’re so good to me,” he heard Ferdinand moan as if through a haze. “So patient with me, so generous with me…”

Strong hips rocked against his face as Ferdinand came ever closer to his relief and Hubert moaned and shuddered. His lover was always so bound within his head, so insistent on his mission to be a good person that deliberate selfishness was against everything he was. Being able to strip those thoughts from him, to drive him towards eagerness and desperation never failed to lace ribbons of pleasure throughout Hubert’s body and mind.

“Let me help you,” Ferdinand breathed above him. Moments later he felt cold air on his cock as Ferdinand pulled at his clothes making him push the redhead away just far enough to let himself speak.

“Wait, don’t- don’t touch me,” he stuttered, causing Ferdinand’s hand to pause at the v of his hips where it had crept ever closer to his member. “I can do it,” he promised, “I can cum like this.”

He heard Ferdinand gasp, but left no room for arguments as he dove right back to his work. His tongue left no place unexplored, outside, inside and around as both their hips twitched. He moaned against Ferdinand’s hole, letting his teeth graze carefully against the rim as Ferdinand’s breaths came quicker. He kissed him, as lovingly as he would give a normal kiss and that was when Ferdinand finally pushed back against him, seating himself firmly on Hubert’s face and rocking against him much like he would when Hubert’s cock would be inside his hole.

Moments later, when Ferdinand’s asshole twitched and clenched around his tongue as he came, Hubert found himself pushed over the edge and both spent themselves across his shirt.

Head empty and body satisfied he came back to himself slowly, Ferdinand’s labored breaths his anchor to reality. His hands travelled across the redhead’s body, one trailing up across his back and ribs, the other squeezing a thigh. He didn’t mind the pressure on his torso, but Ferdinand moved off him with none of the grace he usually had and flopped down next to him.

The world was coming back, but while it was still fuzzy at the edges Hubert watched his lover breathe beside him. Hair like dark gold framed his face, making him look almost holy with the serene smile that played on his lips.

_ One day, I’ll let the world know that I love you and that I am yours _ , he thought, leaning over to kiss his beloved’s cheek.  _ But for now, I will just have to remind you that I am, whenever you need to hear it. _


End file.
